


Until death it is all life.

by theothersideofthestorm



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothersideofthestorm/pseuds/theothersideofthestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal momento in cui Flint ha raccontato a Silver di Thomas, Silver non riesce a smettere di immaginare Flint con un altro uomo. Ma poi questo si trasforma nell'immaginare Flint con lui, e sono passati solo pochi giorni, ma Silver crede di star perdendo la testa. Quindi deve assolutamente fare qualcosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hai da considerare chi sei e cercare di conoscere te stesso; arte più difficile di quello che uno pensa."

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione dall'inglese della fic di Craftnarok. Trovate l'originale qui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470257/chapters/14810236?view_adult=true
> 
> Link a EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3444851&i=1

Nei giorni seguenti la prima battaglia per l'Isola di New Providence, una strana calma scese sui combattenti della resistenza. La loro vittoria era stata clamorosa e, anche se una battaglia non assicurava certo di poter vincere la guerra, almeno gli concedeva tempo per raggrupparsi e pianificare, per curare i feriti e respirare a fondo con un rinnovato fervore per la vita di fronte a tante morti violente. La casa un tempo appartenuta a Mrs Barlow nelle ultime settimane era stata requisita e trasformata in un ufficio di guerra e santuario, ma Silver sapeva, nonostante non vi avesse mai messo piede, che per Flint era intrisa di un significato molto più profondo, specialmente ora. Era il suo ultimo rifugio da tutto ciò che era accaduto, da ciò che doveva ancora accadere, e da ciò che lui stesso era diventato. Silver immaginava l'ombra di Miranda aggrappata a ogni superficie, la sua quintessenza impressa nell'arredamento e, forse, alla deriva insieme ai granelli di polvere fluttuanti nell'aria, il suo profumo ancora sospeso, dolce e confortante, aspettando di accoglierlo un'ultima volta. Perciò, quando Flint aveva annunciato che sarebbe tornato alla casa per un giorno, allo scopo di mettersi in pari con Billy sulle ultime novità sulla situazione dell'isola e recuperare alcune cose, Silver quasi si era morso a sangue la lingua per fermare il flusso di avvertimenti e moniti, di cui Flint era perfettamente al corrente e che avrebbe senza dubbio demolito senza alcuna esitazione. Invece disse solo, con un tono che non ammetteva obiezioni: "Va bene. Ma vengo anche io."

Arrivarono nel cuore della notte, immersi nel buio, e Silver avrebbe potuto ridere per l'assurdità della situazione, se non avesse sentito un formicolio e i capelli del collo rizzarsi mentre scivolavano attraverso la soglia della porta. Era imperativo che non fossero visti. Era un'idea terribile, piena di rischi, ma l'averlo permesso era stato motivato da qualcosa di più che altruismo da parte sua. Mentre sperava che trovarsi nella casa offrisse a Flint un momento di pace per calmare la sua mente prima che la guerra avanzasse, pensava anche che in questo luogo potesse esserci più di una buona occasione per condividere altre tranquille conversazioni solitarie con il suo capitano.

Fin dalla loro conversazione notturna sopra al forziere del tesoro rubato con una bottiglia di rum condivisa, la mente di Silver aveva continuato a ronzare in un ciclo esasperante. Inizialmente, non era tanto male: il pericolo incombente della battaglia e la complessità dei loro piani era sufficiente a distrarlo, per lo più, dai pensieri e dalle immagini che invadevano le sue giornate. Ma poi avevano iniziato a introdursi anche nei suoi sogni e Silver era vicino a strapparsi i capelli mentre la sua immaginazione correva e mentre faticava a concentrarsi ogni volta che Flint gli era vicino, cosa che accadeva molto spesso negli ultimi giorni.

Era curioso come una singola, innocua idea potesse introdursi nella mente di qualcuno e adattare tutti gli altri pensieri affinché aderissero ad essa, deformandoli fino a che ciò che era equilibrio diventava squilibrio, e cose che prima non avevano alcuna importanza, improvvisamente ne avevano tantissima. Questa era una situazione simile. L'idea era molto semplice: James Flint aveva un tempo avuto una relazione romantica con un uomo di nome Thomas Hamilton. Fin qui, tutto normale, almeno così la pensava Jonh Silver. Aveva visto tantissime cose nella sua vita, e sapeva benissimo che alcuni uomini preferivano la compagnia di altri uomini piuttosto che quella delle donne, o di tutti e due, o di entrambi contemporaneamente, o addirittura di nessuno. Non era mai stato un problema per lui; il suo comportamento verso gli affari degli altri tendeva sempre al laissez-faire se non lo riguardavano direttamente o se non gli offrivano l'opportunità di utilizzarli a suo vantaggio. Il problema, in questo caso, sorgeva dal fatto che Silver non si era mai trovato prima a desiderare la compagnia fisica di un altro uomo. A dire il vero, non aveva mai desiderato la compagnia di nessuno, a parte alcuni momenti di occasionale necessità. Perciò, quando si trovò a immaginare con snervante precisione il Capitano Flint e Lord Hamilton impegnati in molteplici posizioni molto immaginative e compromettenti, che avrebbero potuto o meno essere fattibili nella vita reale, non era completamente sicuro su come reagire.

Inizialmente, si era permesso di crogiolarsi nella negazione. Era naturale, continuava a ripetersi, essere curioso riguardo a certe cose. Conosceva le basi di come funzionassero certi accoppiamenti: era stato un marinaio dopotutto, e mentre una manciata di incontri sommessi e veloci nelle cucine difficilmente potessero toccare le corde del suo cuore, erano utili per soddisfare qualche voglia e offrire una breve introduzione alle delizie meno femminili che il mondo poteva offrire. Il problema con questa curiosità indulgente apparentemente inevitabile riguardante la natura del passato del Capitano Flint era che, ovviamente, non aveva nessuna idea dell'aspetto di Thomas Hamilton. Ed era stato così che, durante uno di quei momenti di tranquilla contemplazione in cui sperava davvero che nessuno dei suoi compagni lo trovasse accaldato e con gli occhi vitrei, aveva realizzato all'improvviso che il corpo che stava immaginando le mani di Flint accarezzare e la sua bocca adorare era il suo.

Sfortunatamente, lo shock di questa presa di coscienza non era servito a frenare il suo fantasticare, piuttosto sembrava averlo destato. Era per questo motivo che Silver, dopo una lunga riflessione e una quantità non piccola di bugie a se stesso, aveva determinato che ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno era di scoprire che aspetto avesse avuto Thomas Hamilton. Forse, se fosse riuscito a scambiare nella sua mente il suo corpo con quello di un altro, sarebbe riuscito a sentirsi come se ci fosse ancora della distanza tra se stesso e quella allettante strada verso la rovina che continuava a offrirglisi.

La mattina dopo il loro arrivo alla casa di Mrs Barlow, Silver si trovò effettivamente di nuovo da solo con Flint. Mr. Featherstone e Idelle erano sgattaiolati di nuovo in città, prima che la loro assenza prolungata venisse notata e si cominciasse a fare domande. Billy se n'era andato chissà dove, a fomentare chissà cosa con i suoi occhi che brillavano e la sua nuova ombra entusiasta al seguito, insieme a un Jacob Garrett. Silver doveva ancora scambiare due parole con il suo nostromo su cosa credeva di fare nel prendersi libertà con il suo nome ( _'Long John Silver' e la macchia nera, proprio_...), ma ci sarebbe stato tempo anche per quello, più tardi. Per ora, Silver aveva altre indagini per la mente. Stava iniziando a sentirsi come se potesse impazzire da un momento all'altro se non avesse detto qualcosa. Cos'è che aveva detto Flint? ' _La pazzia è una cosa così difficile da definire_ '. Merda.

"Com'era?" Esplose alla fine, quando non poté più contenere il bisogno di saziare la sua curiosità. Erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, in compagnia silenziosa, almeno fino allo scoppio di Silver, mentre il sole di metà mattina entrava dalle finestre, accompagnato da una brezza calda e languida. Silver aveva un libro aperto dimenticato di fronte a lui, mentre Flint sedeva con lo schienale della sedia contro il tavolo, rivolgendosi alla porta, la minaccia della sua violenza ora così radicata in lui che nemmeno qui riusciva a rilassarsi, non realmente.

"Chi?" disse Flint, senza degnarsi di alzare lo sguardo dallo stivale sulle sue ginocchia che stava rammendando, la calma domesticità soffocante.

"Thomas Hamilton." rispose Silver.

Anche da sopra la sua spalla, Silver riusciva a vedere come le sopracciglia di Flint si aggrottassero e le sue mani rallentassero il lavoro, e si chiese cosa diavolo gli venisse in mente a imboccare quella strada. Non aveva forse un senso di auto-conservazione nel sangue, così grande e profondo che avrebbe fatto vergognare anche l'oceano Atlantico? Oramai gli sembrava un ricordo lontano. _Uno di questi giorni dovrei davvero capire dove l'ho perso_ , pensò.

"Ti ho detto com'era." Sospirò Flint dopo un momento di silenzio. "O ti sei già dimenticato della nostra conversazione?"

"No, certo che no, ma... voglio dire, più precisamente... in concreto, com'era?" Silver sapeva di stare eludendo la domanda che voleva realmente fare, ma era anche consapevole che chiedere direttamente avrebbe suscitato il genere di quesiti a cui non voleva rispondere. Non era nemmeno sicuro di conoscerne la risposta, non realmente, o forse stava solo cedendo a un raro momento di disonestà intellettuale rifiutando di riconoscerla. Decise di soffocare quella vocina nella sua testa che continuava a ripetergli le sue stesse parole: ' _Uno schema è uno schema, e solo uno stolto ne ignorerebbe l'esistenza non curandosi delle implicazioni._ ' Davvero poco utile.

Dopo una pausa, durante la quale Silver poteva ben immaginare l'espressione sul viso di Flint, finalmente gli rispose: "Non so che cazzo mi stai chiedendo. Non so che risposta tu stia cercando. Thomas Hamilton era gentile e onesto, amava i libri e studiare le lingue e discutere di filosofia per ore ed ore. E' questo quello che vuoi sapere?" Disse Flint, parecchio irritato.

"Mmm, io... Si, immagino di si. Era alto?" Rispose Silver. La domanda gli era sfuggita prima di avere la possibilità di trattenersi, e gli sembrò che il suo cuore gli fosse improvvisamente caduto giù fino all'ombelico. _Oh, cazzo_.

"Era alto?" Ripeté Flint con voce piatta, incredulo. Sollevò infine il gomito così che appoggiasse sullo schienale della sedia, lo stivale appeso alla sua mano alzata, e si voltò per guardare Silver in viso. Sembrava realmente perplesso. "Che cazzo ti importa se era alto o no?"

Silver deglutì rumorosamente. "Non importa, davvero, volevo solo...avere un'idea più chiara nella mia mente, immagino, dell'uomo che ha avuto un'influenza così grande su di te. Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto chiedere." Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, togliendosi un po' di sporcizia dalle unghie e concentrandosi sullo sforzo di controllare il flusso caldo che minacciava di insinuarsi fino alla punta delle sue orecchie.

Flint sospirò, ancora perso per la piega che la loro conversazione aveva preso, ma passando il pollice sopra i fili allentati che stava disfacendo e ricucendo, disse, "Si, era alto, o un po' più alto di me, almeno. Dietro all'armadio, nella stanza di Miranda, c'è un ritratto. Se sei così curioso di sapere com'era, vai e guarda quello."

Cogliendo il suggerimento come fosse un'ancora di salvezza per uscire da quella situazione imbarazzante, peraltro causata da lui stesso, Silver scattò in piedi senza una parola e si mosse attraverso la casa. La camera che aveva occupato la notte precedente era, aveva capito, la stanza degli ospiti, quindi si avviò verso la stanza in cui sapeva aver dormito Flint. Era arredata in modo semplice, ma ben mantenuta e, non per la prima volta, Silver sentì una leggera fitta per il fatto di non avere nessun posto da poter chiamare casa. Non in questo modo, comunque. Non aveva un luogo vissuto e amato, e con stranezze e ornamenti particolari del suo proprietario, quasi un'estesione della sua personalità, impregnata di qualcosa della sua anima. _Magari, un giorno._

Facendo scorrere la mano sullo stipite della porta, poi sulla cornice del letto, e infine sul legno caldo dell'armadio, Silver si fece strada fino al lato del guardaroba. C'era uno spazio tra questo e il muro e, abbassando lo sguardo, Silver vide la sagoma di una larga cornice coperta da un lenzuolo. Con una mano ancora appoggiata sull'armadio per tenersi in equilibrio si allungò e fece scivolare fuori la cornice, appoggiandola al muro. Accovacciandosi tirò il lenzuolo, abbassandosi ancora fino a sedersi con la gamba buona piegata sotto di lui per evitare di vacillare o cadere.

Il ritratto era chiaramente costoso e ben fatto, anche se cos'altro ci si poteva aspettare da qualcosa fatto commissionare da un Lord? A sinistra c'era l'immagine di Mrs Barlow- _Lady Miranda Hamilton_ , si corresse. Era stata una donna elegante, bella e dai lineamenti delicati. Silver era rimasto colpito dalla sua bellezza sobria quando l'aveva conosciuta nel viaggio verso Charles Town, ma qui era stata trasformata in qualcosa di ostentato e innaturale; sembrava la perfetta moglie di un Lord. Quello che il quadro non riusciva a catturare, tuttavia, era la scintilla di fiera intelligenza che aveva percepito in lei, e senza essa la somiglianza si riduceva a qualcosa di vuoto e superficiale. Avrebbe voluto poterla conoscere meglio.

Spostando lo sguardo dal viso di Miranda, Silver fissò gli occhi sul vero soggetto della sua curiosità. Quindi era questo Thomas Hamilton. Sembrava davvero alto, oltre che magro e attraente, con zigomi alti e capelli chiari, la perfetta immagine di una nobiltà aristocratica. Qualunque cosa fosse, non era ciò che si era aspettato. Il James Flint che conosceva era un uomo duro, rude e spietato, anche se esisteva una vena nascosta di qualcosa di più tenero che iniziava a salire in superficie. Per qualche strano motivo, nonostante la maniera in cui Flint lo aveva descritto, aveva immaginato di trovare qualcosa di simile a quella durezza riflessa nel viso di Thomas Hamilton, mentre invece sembrava raffinato, gentile, addirittura delicato. Silver considerò improvvisamente l'idea che Flint allora doveva esser stato un uomo molto diverso. Era chiaro che la perdita di Thomas lo aveva cambiato profondamente, assestandogli un colpo quasi mortale. Magari era accaduto proprio questo, infatti, e semplicemente non si era reso ancora conto che il suo cuore si era prosciugato anni fa, lasciandolo a passare la vita come un'ombra di ciò che era stato in passato; uno spettro portato a distruggere dal dolore e dalla devastazione. Un pensiero spiacevole, considerò Silver, ma immaginava che non fosse completamente infondato. Si chiese, tuttavia, se sotto tutto questo, sotto tutta la rabbia, il dolore, l'angoscia, rimanesse ancora qualcosa di ciò che Flint era stato.

Le speranze di Silver erano cresciute all'accenno di Flint dell'esistenza di un quadro, ma si rese conto in quel momento che senza aver conosciuto Thomas Hamilton lasciava molto a desiderare. Non era abbastanza, poichè mancavano i dettagli minuziosi e la personalità che stava cercando. Gli Hamilton lo fissavano, approssimati e dagli occhi spenti, e lui li guardava a sua volta, desideroso che gli parlassero di chi erano stati, e di cosa avevano diviso con quest'uomo che tutti e tre condividevano. Nonostante questa mancanza, comunque, Silver passò almeno dieci minuti seduto di fronte al quadro, riempiendosi gli occhi e cercando di immaginare Flint mentre amava quest'uomo, mentre lo toccava, mentre lo venerava. Si chiese se Lord Hamilton era stato muscoloso come lo era Flint, sotto quei vestiti formali, o se avesse avuto lentiggini o cicatrici o calli come aveva Flint. Aveva forse la stessa spolverata di peli chiari che gli coprivano le braccia e il petto, che catturavano la luce quando Flint assumeva una certa posizione nel sole pomeridiano, dando alla sua sagoma una lucentezza eterea? Flint aveva la barba allora? I capelli lunghi? Thomas aveva forse passato le mani tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli e accarezzandoli e meravigliandosi delle loro sfumature ramate, dei riflessi dorati?

_Oh, Gesù._

Silver si inclinò di lato, appoggiando la testa al guardaroba con un lieve tonfo e chiudendo gli occhi. Questo era...sicuramente non quello che stava cercando. Beh, non era vero, ma non era di certo quello di cui aveva bisogno. C'era una guerra da combattere e la avrebbe dovuta combattere spalla a spalla con il suo capitano, questo individuo frustrante e dispotico che ora chiamava amico. Come poteva aspettarsi di farlo efficacemente, se si gettava a testa bassa in una ossessione carnale per lui? Stava già scivolando, aveva già permesso a Flint di ritornare in questa casa. Chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli e informare gli uomini del Governatore Rogers, e la sua perdita sarebbe stata la più devastante per il successo del conflitto imminente. E la più devastante per lui. Silver capiva l'importanza della responsabilità posta su di lui e sul suo nome, in parte merito suo e in parte di Billy, oltre all'enorme e terrificante influenza che aveva sugli uomini. Tuttavia era ben consapevole di non essere ancora completamente formato, e di aver _bisogno_ di Flint, proprio come Flint aveva bisogno di lui.

Silver fece un respiro profondo prima di sporgersi in avanti ricoprendo il ritratto e facendolo scorrere di nuovo nel suo posto sicuro dietro all'armadio. _Tanti saluti agli Hamilton_ , pensò, di nuovo un segreto del Capitano Flint ed ora, per estensione, dell'uomo che era sia la sua mano destra che la sua voce per procura. Con un gemito che descriveva una stanchezza profonda fin troppo grande per un uomo della sua età, Silver si trascinò di nuovo in piedi. Sovrappensiero, accarezzò con le dita l'angolo del ritratto che era ancora alla sua portata, offrendo un silenzioso addio e supplicando perdono per i pensieri disastrosi che lo trascinavano inesorabilmente verso l'uomo che era stato un tempo così tanto amato. Era stato molto serio quando aveva avvertito Flint che un giorno avrebbe potuto essere la sua fine, proprio come Flint era stato la fine degli Hamilton. Iniziava solo ora a vedere quanto questo fosse vero. Con un ultimo tocco, uscì dalla camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e tornando in cucina.

***

"Era molto bello." Disse Silver, rientrando in cucina e rimettendosi a sedere. "Anche se immagino tutti gli uomini siano belli nei loro ritratti, altrimenti i pittori non si guadagnerebbero da vivere."

Flint intanto, in sua assenza, aveva girato la sedia e appoggiato il lavoro sul tavolo. Alle parole di Silver strinse gli occhi, e sembrò soppesarle, non poco sospettoso delle intenzioni di Silver nel riaprire questo argomento.

"Volevo solamente dire," continuò Silver, inciampando sulle parole in un modo che non era di nessun aiuto, palesando il suo nervosismo, "Che non so cosa mi aspettassi, ma si tende sempre a pensare ai Lord come persone pompose e inamidate, con facce rosse e pancioni grassi costruiti sul nobile sacrificio di qualche centinaio di oche. Chiaramente non era questo il caso con l'affascinante Lord Hamilton." Il suo viso si contorse in una smorfia prima che potesse fermarsi, e temette che quella sua espressione da sola potesse dire di più di una dozzina di sproloqui idioti riguardo alla profondità del suo imbarazzo.

Flint lo stava osservando. In tutta la sua vita Silver non aveva mai incontrato un uomo con un repertorio tanto impressionante di sguardi perforanti, raggelanti, terrificanti e che scioglievano le budella come quello del Capitano James Flint. Era veramente sorprendente il modo in cui riuscisse a dar fuoco ai suoi occhi e a ridurti in niente con una singola occhiata. In questo preciso istante, ad esempio, Silver dovette combattere contro ogni suo istinto per evitare di contorcersi sulla sedia sotto il peso del suo sguardo.

Dopo quella che sembrava un'eternità, durante cui Silver contemplò seriamente i vantaggi e la logistica di utilizzare il grosso tomo accanto a se per colpirsi in testa e perdere conoscenza, Flint parlò di nuovo. "Non so davvero cosa dirti. Sei davvero così sorpreso? Il carattere di Thomas era pieno di qualità e carisma, certo, ma non faceva danno il fatto che fosse anche piacevole alla vista."

"Hmm. Quindi preferisci i biondi?" Disse Silver, i suoi ricci scuri ben visibili con la coda dell'occhio.

Flint sbattè le palpebre. "Non parleremo di questa cosa. Gesù Cristo. Ero preoccupato che dicendoti di Thomas non avresti capito o che mi avresti giudicato duramente. A quanto pare non ho considerato la possibilità che il tuo senno e il tuo tatto per l'argomento fossero limitati a quelli di un ragazzino."

Silver sentì il viso in fiamme, e credette di poter sentire Thomas e Miranda ridere di lui da dietro la porta chiusa della loro stanza. Desiderò improvvisamente, disperatamente, che le circostanze fossero diverse, e che potesse semplicemente aprire la porta d'ingresso e andarsene, senza che fosse importante chi lo vedesse o riconoscesse. In effetti, pochi lo conoscevano di viso, ma una volta che una gamba di metallo era stata piantata ripetutamente e fermamente sulla faccia di un altro uomo, tendeva a dare un'impressione che rimaneva. Non sarebbe stato opportuno avere 'Long John Silver' catturato e impiccato a una forca di fianco a Charles Vane, solo pochi giorni dopo la sua creazione. Billy non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per aver privato la sua storia di uno svolgimento per arrivare direttamente alla fine.

Iniziando a pentirsi della sua decisione, quindi, di trovarsi intenzionalmente da solo a stretto contatto con Flint, Silver riprese in mano il suo libro e vi affondò il naso. "Va bene, non c'è bisogno di attaccarmi così. Stavo solo cercando di fare conversazione. Le mie scuse." Disse, obbligando i suoi occhi a seguire le parole sulla pagina, senza capire il significato di nessuna. Poteva ancora sentirsi gli occhi di Flint addosso, mentre riprendeva di nuovo in mano il suo stivale aggiustato a metà.

Passarono un lungo periodo di tempo in silenzio, e Silver avrebbe pensato che Flint gli avesse già perdonato la sua strana esplosione, se non fosse per la sgradevole sensazione di un paio di occhi fissi sul suo viso di tanto in tanto. La parte impulsiva e avventata di lui era tentata di alzare lo sguardo e incontrare una delle sue occhiate, solo per morbosa curiosità su che tipo di sguardo fosse esattamente da potergli penetrare così attraverso il cranio; avrebbe scommesso su uno sguardo di critica incredulità, pensò, forse con un tocco di raggelante condiscendenza messa lì solo per gusto personale, ma Flint era molto bravo a ridursi a una rabbia feroce per il minimo affronto, perciò uno sguardo che scioglieva le budella era sempre una possibilità. Maledisse la sua battaglia costante contro la tentazione di giocare col fuoco. Era davvero una malattia.

***

Mentre il giorno avanzava, Silver provò a tenersi occupato, ma era difficile. I suoi sforzi di concentrarsi sul libro fallirono, in gran parte perchè sopra al bordo delle pagine riusciva a vedere le mani di Flint al lavoro sullo stivale, poi mentre facevano il tè, poi mentre aggiustavano un vestito strappato che non sarebbe stato mai più indossato. Le sue mani erano abili, le dita lunghe e precise nel loro lavoro, e mentre il sole si muoveva gradualmente nel cielo l'angolo della luce cambiò, illuminando la peluria ocra che cospargeva il dorso di entrambe le sue braccia. Aveva le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, mentre le sue mani ruotavano con ogni punto delicato, i tendini si irrigidivano e si rilassavano a turno, e i muscoli vigorosi dei suoi avambracci di muovevano sotto la pelle piena di lentiggini. Era ipnotizzante, e Silver era piuttosto allarmato per l'effetto che aveva su di lui.

Provò seriamente a concentrarsi su qualcos'altro, ma altre immagini non convocate continuavano ad affacciarsi alla sua mente, come quelle mani tra i suoi capelli, le dita attorcigliate tra i suoi ricci spessi; la sua mano sulla mascella di Flint, sul suo collo, sulla sua schiena; le sue gambe aggrappate al busto di Flint, muscoli tesi e pelle scivolosa di sudore. Si chiede se fosse così pieno di lentiggini su tutto il corpo e cosa si dovesse provare a tracciare costellazioni sulla sua pelle con le dita e la lingua, lasciandovi segni rossi e caldi. Non aveva mai avuto un altro uomo dentro di sé prima, ma ora cercava di immaginarselo, cosa si dovesse provare a concedersi così completamente a qualcun'altro, così vicini che i limiti tra di voi svanivano e diventavate quasi una sola entità. Più di una volta dovette chiudere gli occhi e contare all'indietro da cento, poi ancora da cinquecento, poi quattrocento. Una volta optò addirittura per il recitare nella sua mente quello che riusciva a ricordare della preghiera del Signore in latino, ma aveva sempre trovato qualcosa di preoccupantemente eccitante nel sacrilego, quindi mise da parte velocemente gli dèi e ricominciò a contare. Funzionò, almeno per un po', ma le immagini continuavano a tornare, ed erano sempre molto nitide.

Una volta finito di aggiustare il vestito, poi piegandolo e riponendolo in un pesante forziere di legno, Flint mise un pezzo di corda logora sul tavolo per ri-arrotolarla, e fu a questo punto che Silver decise che quando era troppo era troppo. Chiuse bruscamente il libro che aveva tra le mani con un colpo secco e si alzò, decidendo invece di fare un giro all'interno della casa e catalogare mentalmente le cose che avrebbe trovato. Qualunque cosa pur di distrarsi da questa tortura. Flint alzò lo sguardo al tonfo del libro che si chiudeva, ma non disse niente quando Silver si avvicinò alle mensole vicino al camino e iniziò a tirare giù gli oggetti per ispezionarli più da vicino.

Silver aveva avuto ragione a credere che la sua nuova distrazione avrebbe bandito dalla sua mente le immagini delle braccia forti di Flint, ma aveva avuto anche un altro effetto che non aveva programmato. Con la coda dell'occhio infatti poteva vedere il modo in cui il viso di Flint si contraeva ogni volta che toccava qualcosa che aveva particolare significato personale, e come i suoi occhi si spostavano continuamente tra la corda che teneva tra le mani e le mani esploratrici di Silver. Il conflitto che si creò dentro di sé fece sentire Silver molto infantile; era diviso tra il desiderio di scappare sotto al duro scrutinio di Flint, e la consapevolezza ogni volta di star tenendo in mano qualcosa di importante, che diventava quindi improvvisamente la cosa più interessante dell'intera stanza. Perciò iniziò volutamente a cercare queste cose, sempre restando nella visuale di Flint, indovinando con un'impressionante quota di accuratezza quali oggetti potessero indurre la reazione maggiore. Non ne andava fiero, ma una piccola, frivola parte della sua mente, che era stata da tempo trascurata e dimenticata, adorava cogliere l'opportunità di giocare a provocare qualcuno. E con quale bersaglio. Flint rendeva deliziosamente facile renderlo agitato e cercare trattenere la sua irritazione alla minima provocazione. Sapeva che erano amici ora, in qualche modo, e avrebbe dovuto davvero trattenersi dal ricadere in vecchie abitudini antisociali, ma questo giochino gli dava la possibilità di distrarsi e, forse più importante, la sensazione che almeno un po' di potere fosse ritornato a lui.

Per circa mezz'ora questo gioco inventato da Silver continuò. Personalmente, era piuttosto impressionato dall'autocontrollo di Flint, che non disse nulla finché Silver non prese in mano un piccolo vaso di ceramica, lo aprì, e ne annusò il contenuto. Sembrava essere un qualche tipo di crema cosmetica, e profumava vagamente di miele e violette; chiaramente doveva essere appartenuto a Miranda, perciò sentì un pizzico di senso di colpa quando Flint fece cadere la corda sul tavolo, spostò la sedia bruscamente, e gli si avvicinò per toglierglielo di mano.

"Basta." Disse semplicemente, riappoggiando gentilmente il vaso sulla mensola.

Silver vide l'impercettibile dilatarsi delle sue narici mentre catturavano l'odore della crema, e si sentì castigato abbastanza da offrire delle scuse silenziose. "Mi dispiace."

Flint sembrava indifferente, ma Silver avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito un tocco di soppresso divertimento mentre gli diceva, "Perchè non ti rendi utile e non cerchi nella credenza qualcosa da mangiare, invece che tornare come prima e fare lo stronzetto solo per ottenere una reazione da me?"

_Dannazione._

Abbassando lo sguardo e deglutendo per la vergogna di essere stato beccato, Silver annuì, e aggirò Flint per poi aprire le poche credenze e barattoli che riusciva a vedere. Trovò un po' di pane sotto uno strofinaccio sul tavolo, non ancora stantìo, oltre che a del formaggio, alcune mele avvizzite e una serie di carne conservata in una credenza buia e fresca. Ringraziando silenziosamente Billy per la sua lungimiranza, Silver affettò un po' di ognuno e li appoggiò sul tavolo, insieme a una bottiglia di qualcosa che credeva essere rum.

Flint alzò un sopracciglio quando vide la bottiglia, ma si tenne qualunque commento sardonico avesse sulla punta della lingua per sé quando Silver alzò le sue di sopracciglia, appoggiando con decisione due bicchieri sul tavolo.

"Il sole ha superato di molto il pennone, e mi sto annoiando, cazzo, quindi stai zitto e prendi da bere. Ti ho dato anche un bicchiere, è tutto assolutamente civile." Disse, mettendosi a sedere.

Flint sbuffò, ma si allungò comunque per stappare la bottiglia, versando una quantità generosa in entrambi i bicchieri prima di rimettere il tappo e appoggiarla fuori dalla portata di Silver.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di ubriacarmi." Si lamentò Silver a questa visione, ma Flint lo ignorò contraendo le labbra e allungandosi verso il piatto di cibo tra di loro.

***

Qualche ora dopo, mentre l'oscurità scendeva attorno a loro e sedevano a bere insieme al lume della candela, Billy e la sua ombra dagli occhi blu ritornarono alla casa. Li osservò mentre richiudeva la porta, ma si trattenne dal commentare. Silver sapeva come dovesse sembrare, loro due vicini, appoggiati allo schienale in compagnia silenziosa, bicchieri in mano, come se avessero momentaneamente dimenticato di aver appena iniziato una guerra. In tutta onestà, Silver sapeva di essere troppo a suo agio al momento, capace di dimenticare per un istante cosa era successo e cosa stava per accadere e semplicemente godersi la compagnia del suo capitano. La bassa luce aranciata delle candele creava una strana sensazione di sicurezza nel modo in cui sembrava chiudere i muri attorno a loro e ammorbidire gli angoli di ogni cosa nella stanza, Flint incluso. Silver sapeva di aver osservato Flint da sopra l'orlo del suo bicchiere qualce volta di troppo, guardato la sua gola muoversi mentre beveva e le sue dita mentre scivolavano sulle briciole di pane rimaste sul piatto, impilandole e poi spargendole e poi impilandole di nuovo. Cullato dal caldo abbraccio della penombra e dal calore dell'alcol nel profondo dello stomaco, Silver osservava, e sapeva che Flint doveva essersene accorto. Flint tuttavia non disse nulla, e quindi non lo fece neanche lui, e si permise di credere, solo per un po', che Flint sapesse cosa stava pensando, cosa stava immaginando, e che stesse scegliendo di permetterglielo.

"I cavalli sono legati fuori." Disse Billy infine, quando nessun altro fece gesto di parlare. "Dovreste davvero andare."

Quando Ben Gunn si sedette al tavolo di fronte Silver, prendendo una fetta di mela ora marroncina dal piatto e mordendola mentre li osservava curiosamente, Flint svuotò il bicchiere e si alzò, prendendo una candela dal candeliere sul muro e muovendosi nella casa. Qualche minuto dopo tornò, facendo scivolare una manciata di libri in una borsa di pelle che sembrava già piena, e tenendo una gran quantità di stoffa nera piegata sotto il braccio. Si avvicinò alla sedia di Silver e, finendo quello che rimaneva nel suo bicchiere, Silver si alzò per raggiungerlo. Mentre si metteva la giacca, Flint gli allungò un pezzo della stoffa nera, che iniziò ad avvolgersi intorno alla testa, guardandosi allo specchio sul muro opposto, drappeggiandolo sul viso per oscurare i suoi tratti, mentre Flint faceva lo stesso. Con un cenno silenzioso a Billy, Flint uscì dalla porta e Silver lo seguì fuori, nel buio.


	2. "Chi legge assai e viaggia assai vede molto e fa molto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzione dall'inglese della fic di Craftnarok. Trovate l'originale qui:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470257/chapters/14810350
> 
> Link a EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3456985

Silver aveva poca esperienza dell'andare a cavallo, a parte quell'unico incidente di ciò che chiamava tra se e se 'esuberanza giovanile' con tanto di furto del pony di un sacerdote, e la complicazione aggiunta di trovare una maniera di coordinare un piede di ferro con la staffa rendeva il loro progredire più lento di quello che avrebbero voluto. La fortuna comunque sembrava essere dalla loro parte, poiché riuscirono ad arrivare tranquillamente alla spiaggia e salire sulla lancia che era stata nascosta tra l'alta erba ondeggiante delle dune sabbiose. Si spinsero oltre i frangiflutti, remando in silenzio verso le calme acque profonde e verso l'orizzonte, dove la Walrus li aspettava al chiaro di luna. Mentre la sentinella lanciava il suo segnale, una corda gli fu lanciata per permettergli di salire a bordo.  
  
Arrampicarsi sulla nave in questa maniera era una delle innumerevoli operazioni della navigazione che comportava una sfida non insignificante per un uomo senza una gamba come Silver. In ogni caso, aveva braccia forti e ci riusciva bene e, quando raggiunse il parapetto, trovò una mano familiare tesa per aiutarlo: Flint che gli offriva silenziosamente un sostegno, che lui accettò con gratitudine. Quando ritrovò l'equilibrio sul ponte, Flint lasciò la sua mano e si voltò verso Mr DeGroot, che aveva un aspetto tormentato. Sembrava una caratteristica permanente del suo viso negli ultimi tempi, perciò Silver non si sentì particolarmente preoccupato.  
  
"I ripari sono a buon punto, Capitano," disse, "ma credo che abbiamo sfidato la sorte rimanendo ancorati qui così a lungo. Posso ricordarle cosa è successo l'ultima volta?"  
  
Flint sospirò mentre si toglieva la stoffa nera che gli copriva il viso. "Si, va bene, Mr DeGroot. Alziamo le ancore, allora." Disse, avviandosi verso la sua cabina con un'occhiata alle sue spalle, che Silver interpretò come un invito a seguirlo. Mentre attraversava il ponte dietro di lui, togliendosi a sua volta la stoffa dalla testa, sentì uno dell'equipaggio dire qualcosa su ' _John il Gigante_ ' e soppresse un sorriso. Ah. Quindi Billy era già stato a bordo.  
  
Mentre Silver chiudeva la porta dietro di sé, Flint appese la cinghia della sua sacca di pelle alla sua sedia rinforzata e si accinse ad accendere una manciata di candele nella stanza, prima di infilare la mano in uno dei cassetti della scrivania, tirarne fuori una bottiglia e porgergliela in un'offerta silenziosa. Silver deglutì, chiedendosi per un attimo se questa non fosse un'idea ancor più pericolosa di quella di ritornare alla casa, ma si trovò ad annuire in tacito consenso prima ancora di realizzare che stava accettando.  
  
"Penso che tu ed io finiremo per essere la causa della fine di Mr DeGroot." Disse Flint con un sorriso scaltro, sedendosi nella sua ampia sedia e appoggiandosi allo schienale languidamente. "Se la guerra che ci attende non lo ucciderà, sicuramente lo farà la pressione di avere a che fare con noi due."  
  
Silver sedette lentamente nella sedia dall'altra parte della scrivania, lasciandovi cadere la stropicciata stoffa nera sopra, e gli sorrise a sua volta, cercando di ignorare la capriola che fece il suo stomaco. _Tu ed io...Noi._ "Oh, non saprei." Disse. "Magari persevererà e ci seppellirà entrambi solo per pura e semplice ripicca. Oppure si lancerà fuori bordo la prima volta che saremo vicini a un porto. Una delle due."  
  
Flint sbuffò in una risata e aprì la bottiglia che aveva in mano, tracannando direttamente a collo prima di farla scivolare sulla scrivania in direzione di Silver. Le loro dita si sfiorarono per un istante mentre Silver si allungava per prenderla e poi portarsela alla bocca, evitando accuratamente gli occhi di Flint finché non fu sicuro che il suo sguardo non lo avrebbe tradito. Quando tornò ad alzare lo sguardo, gli occhi di Flint erano fissi su di lui, e sembravano nero liquido nella luce soffusa della cabina. Deglutì nervosamente prima di spingere di nuovo la bottiglia in direzione di Flint, improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che l'orlo del vetro verde, bagnato dalla sua bocca, ora si stava sollevando per poi appoggiarsi su quella di Flint. Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver intravisto la sua lingua che toccava la bottiglia prima che fosse avvolta dalle sue labbra.  
  
Sarebbe diventato pazzo. Realmente, seriamente pazzo. Magari si sarebbe unito a Mr DeGroot nel lanciarsi fuori bordo, senza aspettare di raggiungere la terraferma; si sarebbe legato una palla di cannone ai lacci degli stivali e sarebbe affondato nell'abbraccio oscuro di Poseidone.  
  
Facendo roteare il rum nella bottiglia, Flint parlò, con una nota di divertimento nella voce. "Quindi, 'John il Gigante'?" Sembrava che una volta tornato al conforto della sua cabina, lontano dal peso dei ricordi della casa di Miranda, l'umore di Flint fosse migliorato. Questo era un luogo sicuro, nel quale era re.  
  
Momentaneamente distratto dai suoi pensieri sulla bocca di Flint appoggiate su qualcos'altro che la bottiglia, Silver fece un sorriso ampio e genuino. "Così sembrerebbe. Devo dire che non sono d'accordo con Billy. Credo che John il Gigante suoni molto meglio che Long John Silver, anche se preferisco non esaminare troppo attentamente cosa ciò dica di me. Immagino che solo col tempo capiremo quale dei due rimarrà."  
  
Flint sbuffò. "Sai cosa sta facendo, non è vero? A costruirti questa immagine? Sta creando un'alternativa a me." Disse, e anche se stava ancora sorridendo dolcemente, i suoi occhi erano malinconici. "Mr. Gates ne sarebbe molto fiero."  
  
"Nella bonaccia," disse Silver, "è stato Billy a persuadermi di dover trovare un modo per guadagnarmi la tua fiducia e il tuo rispetto. E' un burattinaio da molto tempo, a quanto pare. Credo di averlo sottovalutato."  
  
"Se Billy potesse fare a modo suo," Disse Flint, bevendo di nuovo dalla bottiglia, "Sarei già seppellito in una fossa poco profonda da qualche parte vicino al campo dei Naufraghi. Non aveva certo pianificato questo." Era snervante quanto poco fosse preoccupato da questa idea.  
  
"Può darsi." Rispose Silver, prendendo la bottiglia che Flint gli porgeva. "Questo non era di certo il suo piano iniziale, ma la sua conclusione rimane la stessa. I pirati di New Providence sono di nuovo liberi, sollevati dal giogo della tirannia. Inclusa la tua."  
  
Le labbra di Flint si arricciarono in un sorriso mesto. "Sono sempre stato il cattivo della storia, per lui, anche se immagino di non poterlo incolpare per come la vede." Disse.  
  
"Infatti." Rispose Silver, bevendo e ripassandogli la bottiglia sopra al tavolo. "Ma conosco il potere di una storia meglio di molti altri, e mi chiedo se non si pentirà di aver messo così tanto potere nelle mie mani credendole più sicure delle tue. Billy crede di star creando un nuovo cattivo, un personaggio di cui dovrò prendere le sembianze, ma temo di essere sempre stato più adatto alla parte di quanto pensi. Immagino che questa storia potrebbe sfuggirgli dalle mani, e la conclusione potrebbe non seguire il suo piano."  
  
Gli occhi di Flint erano calcolatori ascoltando Silver parlare, e passò il pollice sul bordo della bottiglia mentre considerava la sua risposta. "Davvero?" Disse infine, bevendo di nuovo e facendo scivolare ancora il rum fino a Silver. "Quindi pensi che sarai la causa della sua fine oltre che della mia? Dovrei avvertirlo. Forse potrei mandargli una Macchia Nera?"  
  
Silver socchiuse gli occhi. "Tu scherzi, ma io mi conosco. Esattamente come ora conosco te e come conosco anche lui. Ci sono molti modi in cui potrebbe finire, ma credo in ciò che ho detto. Per ora, il mio lavoro sembra essere quello di tenerti con i piedi per terra, e offrire le soluzioni pratiche ai problemi incontrati dal tuo idealismo. Ti ricordi, una volta mi dicesti che ' _quanto più questi uomini hanno bisogno di te, più tu hai bisogno di loro_ ' , e quali cose inaspettate ci porta a compiere questo bisogno? Gli uomini hanno bisogno di me, Billy ha bisogno di me, e significa che posso piegarli al mio volere dove tu non riesci. Ma non sono gli unici. _Tu_ hai bisogno di me, Capitano, come io ho bisogno di te, e più la mia influenza cresce e più questo sarà vero, fino a che un giorno non saremo saliti così in alto che uno di noi due non avrà più bisogno dell'altro, e per quello che rimarrà, la caduta sarà rovinosa."  
  
Flint lo stava guardando, occhi scuri e imperscrutabili, e l'unico movimento che fece fu il regolare alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto mentre respirava. Silver bevve di nuovo, l'alcol in subbuglio nel suo stomaco, prima spingere la bottiglia lontano con una smorfia.  
  
Flint la riprese, alzandola di nuovo alle labbra, ma prima di bere disse, "Bene. Quando verrà quel giorno, almeno andrò incontro alla mia fine sapendo di aver guardato il mio successore negli occhi ed aver scelto il mio destino."  
  
"Cosa significa?" Rispose Silver.  
  
"Significa," Disse Flint, "Che sembri credere che non abbia alcuna scelta sul modo in cui la mia storia si dipana, o sul modo in cui finirà. Non sono d'accordo. Pensi di avermi manovrato verso questa alleanza, e magari lo hai fatto, ma sono io che ho scelto di permettertelo. Qualunque cosa succeda tra noi, non fare l'errore di credere che io fossi incapace di far sì che accadesse diversamente."  
  
Silver si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, prima di rendersi conto che stava respirando poco elegantemente con la bocca aperta, e la chiuse. Dal modo in cui Flint parlava, poteva quasi credere che fosse a conoscenza dei pensieri che avevano occupato la sua mente negli ultimi giorni, che li accettasse, addirittura che li accogliesse. Tuttavia, anche se la loro alleanza stava guadagnando un ritmo familiare e piacevole, a volte sembrava ancora in precario equilibrio sulla lama di un coltello, e se Silver avesse sbagliato nel seguire un sentiero errato il costo sarebbe stato catastrofico. Aprendo la bocca per rispondere, senza avere alcuna vera idea su cosa avrebbe detto, Silver fu interrotto di nuovo dalle parole di Flint.

  
"Vieni qui. Voglio mostrarti qualcosa." Disse.  
  
Silver esitò, prima di alzarsi in piedi, soffocando un lamento che minacciò di scappargli quando appoggiò il peso sulla gamba stanca. Con una mano appoggiata alla superficie della scrivania per mantenere l'equilibrio, Silver la aggirò, consapevole che i fumi dell'alcol non stessero certo aiutando la sua andatura cadenzata. Quando raggiunse l'altro lato, si appoggiò al legno, togliendo il peso dal moncherino e aumentando inconsciamente lo spazio tra lui e Flint, anche se di poco. _Allora un qualche senso di auto-conservazione mi rimane ancora_ , pensò.  
  
Flint stava rovistando nella borsa appesa allo schienale della sedia, e dopo qualche momento ne tirò fuori un libro, controllandone il dorso per vedere se avesse preso quello giusto, e poi passandolo a Silver.  
  
"Lo hai mai letto?" Chiese.

  
Silver voltò il libro per leggerne il dorso. _Don Chisciotte._  
  
"Devo ammettere di non averlo fatto." Disse.  
  
Flint mormorò, pensieroso. "Se hai ragione su ciò che dici, sulla natura della nostra relazione per com'è ora, allora in qualche modo tu sei Sancho e io Don Chisciotte, sei il pragmatico che cerca di costringere il sognatore a tenere i piedi a terra." Disse Flint, alzando la bottiglia che Silver aveva messo da parte e portandosela di nuovo alle labbra. "Come avrei dovuto essere io per Thomas." Aggiunse sommessamente. "Prendilo. Leggilo. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensi."  
  
Silver annuì lentamente, prima di appoggiare il libro sulla scrivania dietro di lui, ma non fece alcun gesto di muoversi per tornare alla sua sedia. _Non così tanta auto-conservazione, quindi._ Allungandosi, prese la bottiglia dalla stretta di Flint, bevendo di nuovo nonostante sapesse di averne avuto troppo, e considerando le sue opzioni. ' _Tu sei Sancho e io Don Chisciotte... Come avrei dovuto essere io per Thomas_.' Che diavolo doveva significare? Era abbastanza vicino da poter vedere le lentiggini sulle tempie di Flint, appena visibili nella luce soffusa. Si stava passando la mano sulla barba, guardando Silver mentre beveva, con una strana espressione in viso, come se stesse valutando qualcosa e giungendo a una conclusione. Era snervante.  
  
"Che c'è?" Disse Silver, quando il suo scrutinio divenne insopportabile.  
  
Flint scosse la testa, prima di alzarsi e invadere il suo spazio, prendendogli la bottiglia di mano e alzandosela di nuovo alle labbra. E la sua lingua, non poteva sbagliarsi, ora, non da così vicino, la sua lingua aveva decisamente toccato il vetro prima delle sue labbra. Stava giocando con lui di proposito? Deglutendo, Flint rimise il tappo alla bottiglia e la appoggiò sulla scrivania di fianco al libro, lasciando la sua mano sul legno, le loro dita a pochi centimetri di distanza. Silver poteva sentire il calore irradiato dalla sua pelle, e Flint non si mosse, come in una sfida silenziosa. Era troppo. Lentamente, con un tuffo al cuore, avvicinò le sue dita a quelle di Flint fino a che il suo mignolo non toccò l'indice di Flint, e la punta del suo dito accarezzò la sua unghia, il messaggio inequivocabile e irreversibile.  
  
A quel tocco, le labbra di Flint si sollevarono in un sorriso. "Finalmente." Disse.  
  
"Finalmente?" Ripeté Silver, la sua voce rauca.  
  
"Non sei così discreto quanto credi. Il modo in cui mi hai guardato tutto il giorno...da quando mi hai chiesto di Thomas. Da molto di più, in realtà. Solo, non ero sicuro di cosa significasse fino a quel momento. Mi stavo chiedendo quanto ci avresti messo a fare qualcosa." Disse Flint, con uno sguardo scaltro.  
  
"Stronzo." sbuffò Silver, e Flint sorrise feroce. "Avresti potuto dire qualcosa prima, quando avevamo a disposizione delle ore da soli."  
  
"Avrei potuto, ma non l'ho fatto." Disse Flint. "Era la casa di Miranda. Lei...So che non avrebbe voluto che rimanessi da solo, che avrebbe approvato tutto ciò, a modo suo. Ma quella era casa sua. Questa è la mia. E poi, volevo fossi tu a decidere."  
  
Silver accarezzò le dita di Flint, prima di prendergli la mano ed usarla per tirarlo a sé. Flint gli permise di avvicinarlo, fino a che non furono viso a viso, la sua faccia a pochi centimetri. Era incombente. Infine, Flint sollevò la mano e passò le dita tra i capelli di Silver, prendendogli la testa tra le mani e tirandolo a sé per baciarlo. Lo stomaco di Silver sobbalzò al primo tocco e, con suo grande imbarazzo, un gemito profondo di desiderio gli sfuggì dalle labbra, ma Flint rise solamente, facendo scivolare la sua lingua tra le sue labbra aperte, assaporandolo.  
  
La mano libera di Flint si mosse per appoggiarsi sul suo fianco, mentre le braccia di Silver si avvolgevano intorno al suo torso per aggrapparsi alla sua schiena. Stringendo le braccia, Silver tirò Flint più vicino finché non si trovò tra le sue gambe, piegandole mentre appoggiava tutto il suo peso sulla scrivania. Silver non riusciva a credere che tutto questo stesse accadendo davvero, e per un momento si chiese se non si fosse perso in un altro sogno ad occhi aperti, ma quando la mano di Flint si attorcigliò tra i suoi capelli sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare qualcosa di così piacevole in maniera così dettagliata. Le fantasie dei giorni passati non erano che un miraggio di un uomo assetato in confronto a questo.  
  
Interrompendo il bacio con un osceno suono umido, Silver alzò lo sguardo su Flint, i cui occhi erano neri come pozzi, eccetto per i tremolanti riflessi arancio delle candele accese. Era demoniaco, e terrificante, ma Silver sapeva che era troppo tardi per potersi salvare dall'annegare in quelle profondità insondabili. E anche se avesse potuto farlo, non voleva. Che fosse pure condannato, e Flint insieme a lui, se era il prezzo da pagare per avere questo. Valeva la loro rovina. Tuttavia, la scelta non era solo sua, e si sentì in obbligo di parlare.  
  
"Ne sei sicuro?" Disse. "Tutto ciò che ho detto è ancora vero. Più saliamo, da più in alto cadremo."  
  
Flint annuì, i suoi occhi spaventosamente indifesi. "Sono stanco di stare da solo." Rispose semplicemente, sommessamente, ed era abbastanza.  
  
Si avvicinò di nuovo, carezzando con le sue labbra quelle di Silver, i peli ispidi delle loro barbe che si sfioravano, e il suo respiro caldo che sapeva ancora di rum travolse i suoi sensi. Mentre fece per baciarlo di nuovo, Silver appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, trascinando l'altra sulla sua schiena, sul suo ventre, e aggrappandosi alla sua cintura.  
  
"Chiudi quella maledetta porta." Disse, la voce bassa e piena di promesse.  
  
Il sorriso che apparve sul viso di Flint alle sue parole era ampio e feroce, e lo stomaco di Silver si contrasse di nuovo, tutto il calore che defluiva verso il basso. Flint si avvicinò e risucchiò il labbro inferiore di Silver nella sua bocca, in un bacio che era più denti che labbra, e poi si mosse per chiudere la porta a chiave. Silver sentì improvvisamente freddo alla perdita del corpo di Flint dalla sua stretta, ma approfittò del momento per fare un respiro profondo e calmarsi, prima di voltarsi e avvicinarsi al letto, che pendeva sospeso dal soffitto in un angolo della stanza. Liberandosi della giacca mentre camminava, affondò nel letto, abbassandosi per rimuovere il suo unico stivale, e poi esitando per un istante prima di arrotolare la gamba sinistra dei suoi pantaloni e slacciare le cinghie di cuoio del suo arto finto. Alzando lo sguardo mentre lo appoggiava in terra, vide Flint togliersi gli stivali, seguiti dalla sua giacca, che lanciò sopra lo schienale della sedia prima occupata da Silver.  
  
Avvicinandosi finché non gli fu sopra, Flint gli sollevò il viso con un dito sotto al mento, e si abbassò per baciarlo di nuovo, sorprendentemente delicato. Allontanandosi, si slacciò la cintura, facendola cadere a terra, e poi sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni. Silver lo imitò, sfilandosi la maglia e lasciandola cadere di fianco alla cintura di Flint, insieme alla sua. Si allungò e afferrò la camicia di Flint, usandola per tirarlo su letto insieme a lui; non riusciva a restare dritto come Flint con una sola gamba su cui tenersi in equilibrio, e iniziava a sentirsi sovrastato.  
  
"Sei imponente." Disse come spiegazione, mentre Flint si sistemava di fianco a lui.  
  
Flint sorrise, allungando la mano per tracciare le linee delle sue clavicole con la punta delle dita. "Imponente? Più di John il Gigante?" Disse, e Silver usò la presa che aveva ancora sulla sua camicia per zittirlo con un bacio.  
  
Le mani di Flint scivolarono di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, infilandosi tra i suoi ricci e rigirandoseli tra le dita, ed era davvero qualcosa a cui Silver si sarebbe potuto abituare. Infilò le mani sotto la camicia di Flint, facendole scorrere sul suo addome caldo e sentendo i peli soffici sotto i suoi palmi. La stoffa sottile sembrava improvvisamente una barriera intollerabile, e Silver afferrò l'orlo della camicia e la tirò verso l'alto, la sua bocca che lasciava quella di Flint solo per quella frazione di secondo necessaria a sfilargliela, prima che le loro labbra si scontrassero di nuovo. La sua pelle formicolava e poteva sentire la pelle d'oca sulle braccia, che gli rizzava i peli. Si allontanò con un brivido, e Flint appoggiò una mano al centro del suo petto, spingendolo finché non fu sdraiato sui gomiti, la sua gamba buona che pendeva dal lato del letto.  
  
Silver fece un altro respiro profondo, cercando di calmare i nervi e rallentare il battito martellante del suo cuore. Lentamente, con attenzione, Flint si arrampicò sopra di lui fino a che non fu inginocchiato a quattro zampe, tenendosi sospeso sopra di lui. Silver lo guardò, respirando forte, aspettando che Flint facesse la prossima mossa, l'anticipazione che gli faceva scuotere il cuore ancora di più contro le costole, finché non poté più sopportarlo, ma Flint continuava a rimanere dov'era, guardando Silver con occhi scuri.  
  
"Cosa stai aspettando?" Sussurrò Silver, infine.  
  
"Lo hai mai fatto prima? Con un altro uomo?" Rispose Flint.  
  
Silver deglutì, insicuro su quale risposta Flint si aspettasse o sperasse. "Sì." Respirò. "Ma non così. Non in un letto, e non con qualcuno che..." Si interruppe bruscamente. "Non con qualcuno di cui volessi ricordare il nome il giorno successivo."  
  
Flint annuì. "Non ti forzerò." Disse piano, sorprendendo Silver. "So che mi credi dominante, ma qui ti lascerò condurre, se è ciò che vuoi."  
  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe un po' dominante." Silver sussurrò di rimando, alzando un sopracciglio, e spostò il suo gomito da dietro alla schiena, sdraiandosi e allungandosi per permettere a Flint di sdraiarsi su di lui. Mentre Flint abbassava i fianchi per posarli sui suoi, Silver sollevò la gamba penzoloni sul letto, appoggiando il piede sulle lenzuola per un momento, prima di riconsiderare e agganciare il ginocchio alla coscia di Flint, portandolo ancora più vicino. Flint gemette quando i loro corpi si strinsero, abbassando la testa per posare la fronte contro quella di Silver, inspirando ad occhi chiusi prima di attirarlo in un altro bacio incandescente.  
  
Era travolgente, il calore e il peso di Flint sopra di lui; la sensazione della sua bocca, della sua lingua, che leccava e succhiava; l'innegabile pressione del suo membro duro contro il suo attraverso gli strati dei suoi pantaloni; lo sfregare dei peli sul suo petto e sul suo ventre contro la pelle ipersensibile di Silver. Era travolgente, certo, ma Silver voleva di più. Le mani appoggiate sui fianchi di Flint, che lo ancoravano dov'era, si spostarono in basso finché non si appoggiarono sulle sue natiche, e Silver premette le dita nel rigonfiamento muscoloso, avvicinando Flint ancora di più. Si guadagnò un forte gemito per i suoi sforzi, e non potè evitare il sorriso che gli si aprì in faccia mentre Flint interruppe il bacio e posò nuovamente la fronte sulla sua, respirando profondamente.  
  
Strusciandosi su di lui, Flint strappò a sua volta un gemito a Silver, e alzò una mano per posarla sulla gola di Silver, sollevando il suo viso così da poter appoggiare la bocca sulla sua pelle. Il raschiare della sua barba sul collo di Silver gli causò un brivido su tutto il corpo, e alzò la mano per avvolgere le sue braccia alla sua schiena, una fune tesa per tenerlo fermo.  
  
"Cosa vuoi?" Disse Flint, le sue labbra sul collo di Silver, appena sotto l'orecchio, la sua voce bassa e ruvida. "Dimmi cosa vuoi."  
  
"Io-tutto?" Mormorò Silver in tutta risposta.  
  
Flint alzò la testa per guardare Silver negli occhi. "Tutto." Infilò un dito nella collana che Silver indossava ancora, usandola per farlo sollevare, e posò un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra, aspettando una risposta.  
  
Silver si morse il labbro inferiore per un momento, prima di dire, con un silenzioso sospiro, "La tua bocca. Voglio la tua bocca su di me."  
  
Flint sorrise, lo baciò di nuovo, e si rimise in ginocchio, le dita che lavoravano veloci ai lacci dei pantaloni di Silver. Quando Flint li ebbe slacciati, Silver alzò il bacino per aiutarlo a farli scorrere sulle sue gambe, evitando accuratamente di guardare il punto in cui la gamba sinistra si interrompeva. Aveva sperato che Flint non lo notasse, ma lui avvolse la mano attorno al retro del ginocchio, sollevandogli la gamba per posare un lento bacio sulla sua rotula, prima di sistemarsi tra le gambe di Silver.  
  
Silver trattenne il respiro mentre Flint posava baci avidi sul suo ventre e faceva scivolare una mano sulla sua coscia, prima di accoglierlo nella sua bocca tutto in una volta. Silver quasi inarcò completamente la schiena, preso totalmente alla sprovvista dall'umido calore che lo avvolse, ma Flint mise una mano ferma sul suo addome, e allungò l'altra per intrecciare le dita con le sue. Silver abbassò la mano libera e l'appoggiò sulla testa di Flint, le sue unghie che grattavano leggere attraverso i capelli corti, e si tenne forte mentre la bocca e la lingua di Flint lo lavoravano ancora e ancora.  
  
Silver aveva già avuto altre bocche su di lui prima; la strana puttana, qualche ragazza carina che aveva sedotto, e uno o due ragazzi carini, ma questo era, in qualche modo, diverso. Per un uomo così pericoloso, così testardo, l'essere disposto a mettersi in ginocchio e venerarlo in questo modo, era...tutto. Per qualcuno che aveva passato così tanto tempo da solo, Flint sicuramente sapeva cosa stesse facendo, e se Silver avesse avuto una minima parte della sua mente libera per pensarci, si sarebbe potuto chiedere dove Flint avesse imparato a usare la sua bocca in questo modo. In questa situazione, però, non era capace di fare nient'altro che abbandonarsi alla sensazione e concentrarsi per ricordarsi di respirare.  
  
"Capitano..." Gemette, e la mano di Flint strinse di riflesso la sua, mentre l'altra premeva delicatamente la sua coscia.  
  
Flint alzò la testa, il membro di Silver che scivolava dalle sue labbra gonfie, e con una voce rauca sussurrò, " _James_."  
  
" _James_." Ripeté Silver, e Flint tornò alla sua impresa.  
  
Ci vollero pochi altri minuti prima che Silver si trovasse vicino al culmine, e strinse con le dita quelle di Flint, gemendo un avvertimento, " _James,ci sono quasi_ ".  
  
Flint gli strizzò di nuovo le dita, un riconoscimento silenzioso e, mentre Silver venne con un alto gemito e il nome del suo capitano nella bocca, Flint deglutì intorno a lui. Con un suono umido alzò la testa e strisciò sul letto per poi abbandonarsi accanto a Silver, appoggiando una mano sul suo petto e fissando il suo viso intensamente mentre lui giaceva senza forze, cercando di riprendere fiato. Silver si voltò verso di lui, alzando lentamente una mano per appoggiarla sul viso di Flint, il suo pollice ad accarezzargli la barba. Anche nella luce soffusa riusciva a vedere l'aspetto lucido e arrossato della bocca di Flint, e la tentazione di sapere che sapore avesse era troppa, quindi si sporse per trascinarlo in un bacio languido. Il sapore di rum era ancora lì, ma ora c'era anche un pizzico di amaro sulla sua lingua che non era totalmente spiacevole. Mentre si allontanava, Flint aveva uno sguardo di sorpresa contentezza.  
  
Ritrovando lentamente le sue facoltà, Silver sfiorò con la mano che non era sul viso di Flint il davanti dei suoi calzoni. Le narici di Flint si allargarono e inalò bruscamente, le nocche di Silver che carezzavano la lunghezza del suo membro.  
  
"Tocca a me." Sussurrò Silver. L'espressione sul viso di Flint sembrava dire _'non devi farlo se non vuoi',_ ma Silver fu sollevato che si trattenne dal dirlo ad alta voce. Voleva farlo, voleva sapere cosa si provasse ad avere una persona che significava tanto dentro di te in qualche modo. Immaginava che fosse piuttosto diverso da veloci lavori di mano in angoli oscuri insieme a marinai senza nome.  
  
Spingendo Flint sulla schiena e spostandosi verso il basso sul suo corpo, Silver si preoccupò di assaggiare la sua pelle dalla gola fino alla cintura dei pantaloni, che slacciò lentamente. La sua pelle sapeva di sale, quasi che il mare fosse penetrato nei suoi pori e lo avesse reso più parte dell'oceano che uomo. La piccola parte superstiziosa della mente di Silver, di solito soffocata dalla logica, affermò che forse era vero; forse Flint era uno spirito del mare, un incantesimo dal profondo, non affatto uno spettro ma una sirena. Ma no, Flint era di sangue e carne esattamente come lui; Silver sentiva il suo battito caldo sotto la lingua mentre assaporava una vena nell'incavo del bacino. Il mare ti risucchiava tutto il calore dal corpo, anche in queste acque tropicali; Flint però scottava come il sole, le sue dita che imprimevano ricordi sulla schiena di Silver che l'avrebbero marchiato fino al giorno della sua morte.  
  
Considerò rapidamente la maniera migliore per affrontarlo, sapendo che rimanere in ginocchio per troppo tempo avrebbe messo a dura prova la sua gamba, infine decise di spostare Flint sul lato e sdraiarglisi contro. Flint guardava i suoi progressi con occhi socchiusi, e non protestò quando Silver lo incoraggiò a spostarsi esattamente dove lo voleva, anzi seguì spontaneamente la spinta della sua mano. Abbassando la stoffa dei pantaloni sulle sue gambe, fece scorrere le dita tra la spessa spolverata di peli rossicci delle sue cosce. Gettando il tessuto per terra, si contorse sul letto finchè non si trovò dinanzi al membro di Flint e, dopo una piccola esitazione, si sporse e leccò un'umida striscia dalla base fino all'estremità. Flint inspirò bruscamente e le sue mani scattarono ad aggrapparsi ai capelli di Silver, districandoli e attorcigliandoli, slegando il laccio di pelle che ne aveva trattenuti la metà. Alzando lo sguardo, Silver mantenne il contatto visivo con Flint, osservando la sua reazione mentre avvolgeva una mano sulla base del suo membro e lo risucchiava nella sua bocca. Gli occhi di Flint si chiusero e, quando Silver iniziò a muoversi, il suo respiro si fece più pesante, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere i suoi gemiti di piacere.  
  
Era una sensazione strana, decise Silver, avere la bocca così piena di qualcun altro, ma gli piaceva, il sentimento di potere che gli dava e il senso di indescrivibile vicinanza. Facendo del suo meglio per emulare quello che aveva sentito Flint fare a lui, Silver succhiò e leccò la carne bollente di Flint, la sua mano che copriva ciò che la sua bocca non riusciva, fino a che la cabina non fu piena del rumore di umidi risucchi e ansimare silenzioso. Nonostante la sua poca esperienza, sembrava funzionare, poichè Flint gemette sopra di lui quando alzò lo sguardo per cercare di vedere il suo viso e i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
  
“ _John…_ ” Esclamò Flint, le sue mani che si stringevano dolorosamente tra i capelli di Silver.  
  
Silver mormorò in risposta e continuò a fare ciò che stava facendo fino a che non sentì Flint svuotarsi nella sua bocca. Prima di riuscire a pensarci, stava ingoiando, e da qualche parte sopra di lui sentì Flint esalare _"Oh Gesù"._  
  
Strisciando di nuovo sul letto sentendosi piuttosto soddisfatto di se stesso, Silver fece dondolare la gamba dal bordo e si alzò precariamente, allungandosi fino a che le sue mani si appoggiarono sulla scrivania e potè raggiungere la bottiglia abbandonata di rum. Dandosi una spinta, atterrò poco elegantemente sul letto, facendolo dondolare contro al muro con un tonfo. Flint lo stava osservando con occhi socchiusi, e Silver scrollò le spalle e sorrise, stappando la bottiglia e bevendo un sorso per cacciare il sapore amaro dalla bocca. Sdraiandosi offrì la bottiglia a Flint che, sedendosi, la accettò, bevendo e poi alzandosi per porla di nuovo nel cassetto della scrivania, fuori dalla portata di Silver.  
  
Silver protestò piano. "Guastafeste." Disse.  
  
Flint gli lanciò uno sguardo raggelante, seguito da un sorriso, e tornò a letto, spostando gentilmente Silver fino a che non potè sdraiarsi di fianco a lui, coprendoli entrambi con un lenzuolo. Silver si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando la testa sul petto di Flint e accarezzando con la mano sinistra una lunga cicatrice diagonale che vi era incisa.  
  
"E' del duello con Singleton?" Mormorò.  
  
Flint abbassò lo sguardo, prima di annuire. "Sì." Disse  
  
Silver esitò, prima di parlare. "Penso che quel duello sia stato il primo momento in cui ho visto fino a che punto tu fossi disposto ad arrivare per ottenere ciò che ti eri prefissato." Disse. "Allora non avevo idea di quale fosse il tuo piano, o quanto ne sarei stato coinvolto, ma credo che una parte di me sapesse, già allora, che il giorno in cui mi sarei unito alla tua ciurma sarebbe stato il giorno in cui la mia vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre, e non solo a causa di ricchezza senza fine."  
  
"Perspicace come sempre." Lo stuzzucò Flint.  
  
Silver gli sorrise, prima di continuare. "E' vero. Anche quando volevo andarmene, anche quando...anche quando ti ho tradito, credo che sapessi già dentro di me che non sarei stato capace di andarmene inalterato dalla tua influenza. Dal primo momento in cui mi sono imbarcato su questa nave, ogni cosa è cambiata. Una volta mi dicesti che questa nave era la tua casa. Ora è diventata quasi la stessa cosa, per me."  
  
Flint rimase in silenzio per un po', ma infine voltò la testa per incrociare il suo sguardo. "Te ne penti?" Chiese.  
  
"Di essermi unito alla tua ciurma? A volte." Rispose Silver onestamente. "Questa non è la vita che avrei voluto. Ma essermi unito a te? Non posso pentirmene, anche con tutto quello che mi è già costato. Quello che è costato a entrambi. Credo che, anche con quello che potrebbe costarci nei giorni a venire, non posso pentirmi di essermi unito a te."  
  
Flint stava osservando il suo viso, i suoi occhi intensi, e sopraffatto dalla sincerità del momendo, Silver dovette distogliere lo sguardo, in basso sul petto dove le sue dita stavano ancora tracciando la sagoma della cicatrice.  
  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, fino a che Silver immaginò che Flint non avesse nient'altro da dire. Allora si sistemò per stare più comodo sul petto di Flint, il suo braccio che gli abbracciava la vita, ma mentre si stava addormentando sentì Flint mormorare, "Non me ne pento nemmeno io."  
  
***

Silver si svegliò quando i primi raggi rosa dell'alba entrarono dalle ampie finestre della cabina del capitano. Trovò il braccio di Flint appoggiato sul suo petto, una gamba agganciata alla sua, il viso vicino al suo orecchio, il respiro regolare e delicato. Voltando lentamente la testa, Silver lo osservò. Sembrava così diverso mentre dormiva; più giovane, più libero, un uomo senza pesi sulle spalle. Silver poteva vedere chiaramente ora, nella pallida luce, una piccola luna crescente tatuata sulla parte superiore del braccio, annidata tra le lentiggini che sembravano coprire ogni centimetro della sua pelle, raggruppate più fitte qua e là, dove il sole aveva fatto effetto su di lui. Le sue spalle e i suoi avambracci, le sue tempie e i suoi zigomi erano i più generosamente cosparsi, e Silver tracciò quei raggruppamenti con lo sguardo, mappandoli, cercandovi disegni. Qui, sulla clavicola di Flint, c'era Cassiopea; lì, sulla sua tempia, il Grande Carro; Orione stava giusto sotto l'incavo della gola. Era il paradiso fatto a persona, e Silver osava a malapena respirare per evitare di rompere l'incantesimo.  
  
Allungandosi, Silver sfiorò con un dito il piccolo tatuaggio, chiedendosi quando fosse stato fatto e da chi. Sembrava quasi contraddittorio su questo strano, enigmatico uomo abbracciato a lui. Il sopracciglio di Flint si mosse quando le dita di Silver toccarono i peli del suo braccio, e aprì gli occhi lentamente. Sembrò metterci qualche istante a comprendere dove fosse e chi stesse toccando, e Silver trattenne il respiro mentre aspettava che capisse. E se Flint se ne fosse pentito? E se, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo visto aspettandosi di vedere i calorosi occhi marroni di Miranda, o i capelli chiari di Thomas, rimanesse deluso di non trovarli? E se, trovandosi invece l'uomo che ora teneva tra le mani il potere di portargli via tutto se solo avesse voluto, realizzasse la profondità del suo errore e provasse solo risentimento? Ma quando gli occhi di Flint si focalizzarono su di lui, rimasero dolci e gentili, e strinse il braccio alla vita di Silver, il suo pollice che accarezzava la sua pelle.  
  
"Buongiorno." Sussurrò Silver.  
  
"Giorno." Rispose lui.  
  
Rotolando sulla schiena, Flint si sedette, trasalendo a quello che Silver poteva immaginare essere il dolore sordo dei postumi della sbornia dietro agli occhi. C'era più di un motivo per cui Silver aveva deciso di rimanere sdraiato immobile. Calciando via le coperte e alzandosi, Flint afferrò i suoi pantaloni e la camicia, indossandoli e andando alla porta della cabina per aprirla. Silver, momentaneamente confuso e giusto un po' ferito, fu sollevato quando Flint disse, "Vado a prendere dell'acqua. Torno subito."  
  
Mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro a Flint, Silver si arrischiò a sedersi. Il dolore pungente nella sua testa era presente, ma non tanto quanto temeva. Guardandosi intorno, i suoi occhi si posarono sulla copia del _Don Chisciotte_ rilegata in cuoio, appoggiata sulla scrivania dove l'aveva lasciata la notte precedente. Rimettendosi in equilibrio sul piede che gli rimaneva, si sporse per raccogliere il libro dalla scrivania, prima di rimettersi a letto. Aveva appena letto una pagina dell'introduzione quando Flint tornò, una caraffa piena d'acqua e due tazze in mano. Flint appoggiò la caraffa sulla scrivania, riempiendo le tazze, e passandone una a Silver mentre si risiedeva sul letto.  
  
Silver chiuse il libro prendendo l'acqua, e Flint colse l'occasione di toglierglielo dalle dita che non opponevano resistenza. Buttando giù l'acqua in un solo sorso, Flint appoggiò la tazza sul pavimento e si risistemò sul cuscino, aprendo il libro e sfogliandolo fino al primo capitolo.  
  
" _In un borgo della Mancha,_ " Lesse ad alta voce, " _Di cui non voglio fare il nome, viveva or non è molto uno di quei cavalieri che tengono la lancia nella rastrelliera..._ "  
  
Silver si appoggiò su un gomito, ascoltando la voce bassa di Flint mentre beveva. Quando ebbe finito, si allungò sopra Flint per appoggiare la tazza sul pavimento, e poi mise la testa sul suo petto. La voce di Flint rimbombava sotto al suo orecchio, e la mano che non stava reggendo il libro si ritrovò tra i suoi capelli, le dita che massaggiavano il suo scalpo avanti e indietro, in un ritmo rilassante. Cullato dalla sensazione e dal suono della voce di Flint, Silver trovò le sue palpebre che si chiudevano e il sonno che aumentava, le parole che Flint leggeva che gli scivolavano addosso senza essere assimilate.  
  
"Ehi, mi stai ascoltando?" Flint gli stava stringendo la nuca, risvegliandolo, e Silver poteva sentire la nota scherzosa nella sua voce che gli era così nuova, ma anche così gradita.  
  
"Mm, no, in realtà no." Silver borbottò in tutta risposta, sforzandosi di aprire gli occhi per alzare lo sguardo su Flint attraverso una tenda di capelli ricci.  
  
Flint scosse la testa, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, e appoggiandosi il libro sulla pancia, con un dito tra le pagine per tenere il segno. "Te l'ho detto, potresti imparare qualcosa da questo libro." Disse.  
  
"Allora illuminami." Rispose Silver con uno sbadiglio, strofinandosi gli occhi e rialzandosi su un gomito.  
  
"La notte scorsa, hai detto che io e te siamo arrivati ad avere bisogno l'uno dell'altro." Disse Flint, osservando la sua mano che arrotolava un lungo riccio sul dito. "Ed eri preoccupato di cosa potesse significare, cosa ci potrebbe portare a fare, e il modo in cui potrebbe finire. So cosa pensano tutti gli altri, cosa credo che tu pensi: che questa guerra è invincibile. Che sono il sognatore pericoloso che lotta contro i mulini a vento e che non sa di essere destinato a perdere. Lo so, e conosco le possibilità che abbiamo, ma intendo combattere comunque. E intendo vincere." I suoi occhi fissi su Silver mentre diceva quest'ultima frase, ardenti di quel fuoco che sembrava essere una parte così fondamentale della sua essenza.  
  
Silver abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, la sua mente ancora annebbiata, pensando a come rispondere. "Ma se il prezzo da pagare sarà la tua vita?" Disse infine. "Ne vale veramente la pena, di perdere così tanto per un fine talmente precario? Io ho paura di cosa ne sarà di me e te. Ne ho paura non solo perchè conosco me stesso, ma perchè conosco te, e non saprei come fermarti se dovessi partire, impugnando la spada, verso la tua distruzione, se tu credessi davvero che quello è il solo modo per cambiare il mondo in meglio. E, di fronte a tanta distruzione, non sono sicuro che non deciderei di salvare me stesso al costo di ogni altra cosa."  
  
Flint sbattè le palpebre lentamente, il suo sguardo che si spostava e si fissava sul volume in pelle ancora sul suo ventre. "Un po' più avanti nel libro," disse, "La biblioteca di Don Chisciotte viene bruciata in uno sforzo vano di rimuovere la fonte del suo idealismo irrazionale. L'autore, in questa scena, salva il suo libro, _La Galatea_ , dalla distruzione, affermando che anche se la storia aveva del merito, senza la sua parte conclusiva il suo valore non poteva essere giudicato correttamente. Una storia non finita è sempre, in un certo senso, una cosa sconosciuta e volubile."  
  
Silver si accigliò, considerando le sue parole. "Quindi cosa stai dicendo? Che è ancora troppo presto nella nostra storia per poterne giudicare il merito? Per sapere se il fine giustificherà i mezzi?" Disse, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Flint.  
  
"O se i mezzi giustificheranno il fine." Disse, alzando un sopracciglio e annuendo contemplativo. "In ogni caso, la nostra storia non è ancora finita, e non mi preoccuperei dell'epilogo quando c'è ancora così tanto da dire prima di arrivarci."  
  
Silver strinse le labbra. "Sei un fottutissimo enigma." Mormorò, fissando nel profondo degli occhi di Flint, cercandovi una risposta che lo avrebbe aiutato a dare un senso a questo nuovo cammino che sembravano essere d'accordo a percorrere insieme.  
  
Flint sorrise semplicemente, gli angoli dei suoi occhi che si stringevano, prima di riaprire il libro e sfogliarlo fino alla pagina che stava cercando. Appoggiando la mano tra i capelli di Silver, lo fece abbassare e sdraiare sul suo petto, e poi iniziò a leggere di nuovo ad alta voce. " _Vedi là, amico Sancho, come si vengono manifestando trenta o poco più smisurati giganti? Intendo combatterli e ucciderli._ "

 


End file.
